Vampire Elemental: Future Chapter 2
The long drive to Massachusetts was very uneventful but the closer I came to the campus, the more nervous I got. I pulled into the campus parking lot that was crawling with students and parents moving bags and furniture to their rooms. I got lucky and a parking spot close to my apartment just opened up. I pulled into it quickly, and cut off the engine and hopped out of the car. I closed my door and walked over to the trunk and pulled my big duffel bag out of the back. The bag got wedged and I had to pull with extra force. When the bag was finally released, I fell on my tail bone. I picked my heavy duffel bag off me and I got on my feet. I made it to my apartment building. I walked into the main area of the building to a table that had a group of people giving out room assignments and keys. I made my way over to the table. :Girl: Hi, what's your name? :Robyn: Robyn Carter. :She skimmed a list for my name. :Girl: Ahh yes, Robyn Carter. 'She said checking off my name and rifling through a organized box of keys pulling one set out and handing it to me. :'Girl(cont.): You will be in room 513 on the top floor. Your roommates'' names are Chrysanthemum Rose and Stephanie Grey. The quickest way to your room is up the main elevators. Enjoy your semester.'' :Robyn: Thanks. I turn to go to the elevators. After making my way through a crowd of people in front of the elevator I finally made it to the 5th floor. The elevator door opened and I walked out onto the floor turning in the direction that the arrow pointed. I walked a little till I finally found room 513 about halfway down the hall. I almost had my key in the lock when the door swung open. I stared surprised at a pixie with brown curly hair who was grinning from ear to ear. :Chrysie: Hi. :Chrysie''(cont.): Are you Robyn Carter?' :'Robyn: Yes, I am. I said a little confused but pleased that she seemed cherry at my arrival. :'Chrysie: My name is Chrysanthemum Rose, '''she said while pulling me by the hand into the room. :'Chrysie(cont.): I like to go by Chrysie. :Robyn: Hi Chrysie. I'm Robyn, nice to meet you. :Chrysie: Robyn...I like it, 'She said making her way to the other side of the living room. :'Chrysie(cont.): We hope you don't mind we took these two rooms here. 'She pointed to the two doors to her left. :'Chrysie(cont.): They are all the same size, and we all have to share the bathroom just off there,'She points to a door to her right. :'Robyn: Oh, its fine. The living room had a hunter green couch that curled around a circle oak coffee table and faced 32 inch TV. The kitchen had oak cabinets. A oak table and chairs were placed on the other side of the kitchen wall. :Chrysie: Great! Hey Steph, Robyn, our other roommate, is here! After her call the door opened to one of the rooms to the left. A tall blonde came walking out and glided toward us. :Steph: Hi, I'm Stephanie Grey. Its nice to meet you Robyn. 'She said with a bell like voice, her hand outreached. :'Robyn: Its nice to meet you too, Stephanie. 'I said taking her hand and shaking it lightly. :'Chrysie: Oh Robyn. Let me help you with your bag. 'Chrysie said helping me remove my large duffle bag off my shoulder and carrying it to the room to the right. :'Chrysie: Is this all you brought? :Robyn: No, the rest is in the car. I should have it brought up in about two or three trips. 'I said walking back to the front door. :'Steph: Well, if we help you, we can have it done in one trip. Chrysie nodded in agreement. :Robyn: That would be great, thanks. We were able to get everything all in one trip and because I had everything organized in all my bags unpacking took no time at all. My room looked liked I lived there for months in a matter of 2 hours. Chrysie suggested we go get some groceries to stock our kitchen, then we would go pick up our class schedules and books. The day was very productive and I could tell that my roomates and I were going to be great friends. It was getting late by the time we got to the bookstore. Most of everything was picked over and I couldn't find the textbook that I needed for my English Lit class. Chrysie and Steph got lucky and found all of theirs and were in line to pay for them. I was looking through all the textbooks for the English classes praying the that the book I need was somehow misplaced in another textbook stack. After looking for what seemed like ages my arms started turning to butter from the weight of the other textbooks that I was carrying I had to give up. I sighed, turning quickly when I bumped into someone causing all my books to fall to the floor. :Nick: Sorry... 'A deep voice apologized and right there I realized that I bumped into Nick. :'Nick(cont.): Here...let me help you, 'he said as he bent down to pick up all the books I dropped. :'Robyn: No. Its ok. 'I lifted the books with my mind and put them in my hands. Nick stood back up carrying his pile of books in one arm with no effort. :'Nick: Show off... he said with his adorable crooked grin. :Robyn: You started it. 'I said looking into his golden-amber eyes. He cleared his throat. :'Nick: So did you find all the books you need? :Robyn: No it look like they're out of the English Lit book I need. :Nick: When's your class? :Robyn: Wednesday, at 10 with Mr. Gisher. :Nick: Well. small world, I accidently grabbed the wrong book for my English class and it happens to be the one you're looking for. :Robyn: It is a small world. :Nick: Would you mind grabbing me that big yellow one over there? 'He asked gesturing with his chin in the direction of the textbooks that was sitting next to the section where my textbook was supposed to be. :'Robyn: Sure. 'I said and I grabbed the yellow textbook. :'Nick: Are you ready to check out? I nodded and he lead me over to the cash registers placing the English Lit book I needed on top of my pile. We both paid for our books and were walking out of the bookstore when Steph and Chrysie met up with me. Chrysie: Hey Robyn did you get all of your books? You were in there for a long time. As she eyed Nick up and down, the ends of her lips curling upwards to a small smile. Robyn: They ran out of one of the books I needed, but I ran into Edward who had grabbed the last copy by mistake and he let me take his. Chrysie: How nice of him. ''' She smiled and she reached out her hand. '''Chrysie(cont.): I'm Chrysie and this is Steph, we're Robyn's roommates. Nick shook her hand. Nick: Pleasure to meet you. ' Just then a tall muscular man with brown curly hair was walking over to us. '''Josh: Hey Nick, we were going to go to Joe's Pizza Joint, are you game? ' Nick turned to see his buddy approach, '''"Sure, when?" The tall man was now standing next to us,' "About a half an hour."' His gaze wandered around our little group and then it paused on Steph who was staring right back. "Sounds good," Nick said clearing his throat after he noticed his friend was totally lost in the eyes of Steph.' ' "Josh, I would like you to meet Steph. Steph, this is Josh, the Captain of our football team." "It's a…nice to meet you Steph," he said still entranced as he reached out to shake her hand. Steph took his hand in hers blushing "It's nice to meet you too." Nick kicked Josh's foot nonchalantly to casually break their trance, "Josh this is Chrysie," gesturing toward her and Josh shook her hand,' "and this is Robyn."' Josh's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of my name and he shook my hand as well. I wonder if he knows about vampires and lycans living amongs humans? "Well ladies you are most certainly welcome to join us for pizza if you would like?" Josh asked us though his gaze was more on Steph than anything. I looked at Nick who had a look of excitement in his eyes,' ' "Sure, I'm starving" I said Chrysie and Steph agreed. Nick's grin had grown immensely taking my breath away. "Excellent! I'll go tell Jake to get us a table for six," 'Josh said giving Steph one last glance before taking off running. '"We had better go take our books back to our room and we'll meet you there in a half hour," Chrysie said. Nick nodded and then looked at me, "See you then," 'and he took off running. '"Oh my gosh, they so like you two." Chrysie chimed as we walked briskly toward our apartment. "Do you really think so?" Steph and I said at the exact same time. "YES! They totally couldn't keep their eyes off of you," Chrysie confirmed. "I have to admit he is gorgeous and I can't believe that he happened to have the last English Lit book," I said unable to keep the smile off my face. "I agree he's very cute and that Josh sure is cute isn't he Steph?" Chrysie asked almost mockingly nudging her shoulder. "Oh God yes," Rosalie said with stars in her eyes. "Just think Chrysie, they have another friend that will be there. I'm sure he will be probably just as cute." We had gotten back to our room dropped off our books and freshened up before we headed across the campus to Joe's Pizza Joint. We entered the Pizza Joint. The place was loud and packed with students. We glanced around the room to see where they were seated when I spotted Josh waving his hand high above his head flagging us down. I giggled at his enthusiasm as we made our way to the table at the far corner of the room. We reached the large booth where a blonde curly haired man with defined cheek bones and blue eyes was seated in between Nick and Josh who all seemed to be anxiously awaiting our arrival. It felt a little weird having them seem so excited about seeing us. It was obvious by their build and everything that they were older then a freshman in college and could possibly be juniors or even seniors. Both Nick and Josh stood up and moved out of the booth to greet us. Chrysie went to sit in the middle of the rounded booth with the blonde. Her face seemed to redden when they met each others gaze. Steph and I were next to take a seat and Nick and Josh took the outside ends. "Ladies I'd like you to meet Jake. He's our kicker on the team." '''Nick said gesturing toward the blonde, "Jake this is Steph, Chrysie and Robyn."' '"Nice to meet you,"' Jake said looking around the table ending on Chrysie who grew slightly redder at his gaze. '"So…"' I started,' "Jake is your kicker but what do you guys play?"' '"I'm the running back on offense and Nick is our wide receiver,"' Josh said as he bumped fists with Nick grinning. '"When is your first game?"' I asked turning to look at Nick. He opened his mouth to answer when our waitress arrived. '"Hey there Josh, how are you?"' '"Not too bad. How are you doin', Emma?"' he asked. '"I can't complain, so what can I get ya?"' Emma asked pulling out her order pad. '"I'll have a coke,"' I said Steph and Chrysie agreed and the guys asked for a pitcher of beer. '"Ok so three cokes and a pitcher of beer, and what kind of pizza would you like?" Emma asked. '''"I'm ok with pepperoni and sausage" Steph said. "Me too" '''Chrysie chimed in. ''"Veggie" I said. '' ''"Ok. We'll have 3 large with pepperoni and sausage and 1 veggie,"' ''Nick said. '' '"Ok I'll place your order and be right out with your drinks," ''Emma''' said turning on her heels to the kitchen. ''"Three larges, do you really think we need that much?"' Steph asked. '' ''Josh chuckled, '"What can I say…we are growing boys and we gotta eat. Besides, if we don't eat it all we can always have it as leftovers. Pizzas good that way, you can eat it hot or cold."' '' '"That is so true," '''Chrysie said. '' '"So how did you three girls meet? Were you friends from high school or…"' Jake asked. '' ''"Oh we just met today," Chrysie said blushing again when there eyes met. '' "Yeah, its one of those crazy cosmic things, who knew that we would get along so well as if we had known each other for years," '''I said as Chrysie and Steph concurred. '' ''Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Nick staring at me and I felt the blood slowly rush up to my face. '' '''"What about you guys? Are you roommates as well?" Steph asked.'' '' They gave each other a quick glance, as if communicating something. Josh quickly answered, "Jake and Nick here have a three bedroom and are looking for a third occupant. I lived in the frat house the last two years and I'm thinking I might want to move into their third room. I figure this way I might get more sleep," '''Josh chuckled. '' ''Emma had arrived with our drinks and informed us that our pizzas would be right out. '' ''"Yeah, it's kind of hard to sleep when there is a party thrown every other night,"' Jake laughed. '' '"Speaking of which, there is a party after our game a week from Friday. Would you want to go?"' Nick asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. '' ''"Sure, it sounds like fun," I said grinning at the idea that Nick had invited me. He flashed me his crooked grin that I was beginning to grow very fond of. '' ''"Who are you playing anyway?" '' "The Arizona Sun Devils," '''Jake chimed in, '"If you would like, we can get you all some good tickets?" '' Chrysie, Steph and I looked at each other smiling and we all said,' "Sure" in unison. '' Just then our pizza had arrived and we continued to get to know each other as we ate. Jake seemed to be enchanted by Chrysie as he laughed at her jokes she had made. Josh and Steph were involved in a conversation about what pets they have had and movies they like. I would catch Nick staring at me more often than not and I had to admit that I would find myself staring back from time to time. ''He was so beautiful and his amber eyes made my knees go weak. Amazingly enough we had eaten all three of the pizzas though us girls only ate half of one pizza the guys were all too eager to eat the rest. '' ''Emma had come back to drop off our check and we all reached for our method of payment. '' ''"Ladies please, we will get this," Nick said waving his hand gesturing for us to stop what we were doing. '' ''"At least let us pay the tip,"' I said liking the gesture but not wanting them to have to pay for everything. '' ''Nick grinned at me, taking my breath away, '"No really, we insist,"' and all three of them threw out several bills onto the table. '' Emma had come back with a smile, "Thanks guys, don't be strangers and come visit us soon and hey Josh, if you see Laurence put in a good word for me." '' Josh chuckled,' "Yeah, I'll do that," as we started to move out of the booth, '''"You take care, Emma." We all made our way out of the restaurant and started on the long path to our apartment talking and telling jokes the whole way. '' We said our goodbyes, exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. Steph, Chrysie and I filed into our apartment completely dazed about the gorgeous guys that we had met today and wondered when we were going to see him again. Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals Category:Vampires